


Зеленые рукава

by fandomBoroda2018



Series: Драбблы G - PG-13 [6]
Category: Historical RPF
Genre: Drama, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 17:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15441672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomBoroda2018/pseuds/fandomBoroda2018
Summary: название драббла - отсылка к английской балладе XVI века "Зеленые рукава", автором которой легенда называет Генриха VIII и которая считается посвященной Анне Болейн. Рукава в то время пришнуровывались к одежде, украшались вышивкой и были дорогим подарком. На момент знакомства с Анной Генриху было около 35 лет — он еще здоров и полон сил.





	Зеленые рукава

**Author's Note:**

> название драббла - отсылка к английской балладе XVI века "Зеленые рукава", автором которой легенда называет Генриха VIII и которая считается посвященной Анне Болейн. Рукава в то время пришнуровывались к одежде, украшались вышивкой и были дорогим подарком. На момент знакомства с Анной Генриху было около 35 лет — он еще здоров и полон сил.

— Вы хотите подарить мне зеленые рукава, ваше величество? Увы, я не могу их принять. 

Тон ее был наипочтительнейшим, а поклон — самым учтивым. Анна даже слегка зарделась и задрожала ресницами — такими густыми и темными от природы, что никакая сурьма, бывшая в большом почете у придворных красавиц, была ей не нужна. По правде сказать, все они — от самой королевы Екатерины до последней камеристки — больше походили не на женщин, а на бледных полупрозрачных бабочек, из тех, что весной появляются первыми. 

К ее же смуглой коже и волосам оттенка воронова крыла шли все цвета, кроме зеленого: родившись яркой, золотой, богатой на краски осенью, она никогда не любила лето. Пусть даже его английскую, написанную скупыми мазками копию, от которой успела отвыкнуть. 

— Что же прогневало вас в моем подарке, миледи?

Генрих все еще держал ее пальцы у своих губ — непривычно, неприлично долго, склонялся с высоты своего роста к Анне, а ей, чтобы взглянуть ему в лицо, все равно приходилось запрокидывать голову. 

Он был густобров и густоволос, и его голос, идущий из широкой груди, рокотал, словно камнепад, даже если король говорил тихо — как сейчас. Густая рыжая борода обрамляла красное лицо, и оно казалось объятым пламенем. Он пугал до дрожи, до умопомрачения, до того, что Анна боялась опозориться и спутать фигуры в танце, и вызывал в самой сердцевине существа неясный трепет. Что это было — предчувствие, предвкушение? Анна не знала.

Фигура танца изменилась. Больше нельзя было стоять друг напротив друга, смотреть друг на друга — посреди всего глазеющего на их с жадным любопытством бального зала. Но Генрих был королем, а значит, мог позволить себе то, в чем было отказано остальным.

Чувствуя, как сотня глаз раздевает ее до костей, Анна снова присела в поклоне.

— Как, сир, разве вы не знаете, что зеленый — цвет легко доступной любви? Что обо мне могут подумать ваши придворные?

— Какой же цвет вы предпочитаете, моя леди?

— Любой, кроме зеленого, ваше величество. Белый. Золотой. Синий. Может быть — красный.

Глаза Генриха стали похожи на грозовое небо.

— Я не могу подарить тебе порфиру.

Анна затрепетала, скрыла за веером непритворно заалевшее лицо. 

— Ваши слова ранят в самое сердце, сир. Возможно ли, чтобы…

Генрих не дал ей закончить. Сжал ее пальцы, рванул на себя — не вырвешься, даже не пытайся.

Губы, пахнущие вином, прижались к ее губам. Анна уперлась кулаком в его широкую грудь, отталкивая и уворачиваясь. 

— Ваша борода колется, сир.

Генрих отступил. Усмехнулся широко и зубасто — и от этой усмешки все волоски на теле у Анны встали дыбом:

— Я сказал, что не могу подарить тебе порфиру — прямо сейчас. Но, может быть, вскоре...

**Author's Note:**

> порфира - пурпурное одеяние монарха


End file.
